Valentine's day wreck
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: soul left maka during the day she was supposed to confess. she broke down to her tears. but, what if soul came back?   SoMa fanfic.


Maka can't think.

It's been months already…..maybe even a year.

Soul kept bothering her, in her life, in her dreams…even in her heart.

"Soul, you baka! I can't believe you would do something that stupid!" she screamed in her bed. She couldn't even help herself to shut up.

She remembered the days when Soul used to annoy her whenever she was reading.

The days when he was teasing her "tiny tits" . Even those days when he used to protect her with so much force.

Now, he's gone. Gone off to his family, to leave Death City, To leave his friends…. And to leave Maka.

"why, why, why?" Maka cried once more, curling up in a ball in her bed.

-FLASH-

"ey, Maka, have you seen my motorcycle keys?" Soul asked his meister while she was cooking. She took a minute to turn around.

"No. I haven't. why? Do you need them?" Maka asked, in a kind-of sweet way.

Soul rolled his eyes. "no, I'm going to eat them, Tiny-tits, what else am I going to do with them?" Soul said sarcastically.

Maka's face flushed when she heard that nickname._ Again._

"look, if you need my help, would you stop it with the name calling?" she roared.

"that's the perfect reason why I'm leaving! You're a stupid bookworm, you know that?" he yelled.

That caught Maka off-guard. "you-you're leaving?" she stammered.

Soul dropped his gaze at her and looked away. "yeah, I'm leaving. Got a problem with that?" he murmured.

Maka shook her head. Soul kept on rambling.

"My father called. He said he's waiting for me to come back. He needs his son again. And…Wes left them" Soul said. Then he turned around and faced Maka once again, maybe the last time. "and, I need to forget everything here at Death city, and I mean **everything**."

Maka felt the tears that sprung up to her eyes. "e-everything?" she asked, stammering .

Soul nodded in response. "even you" he said.

Maka felt the world beneath her feet crumble.

Soul has to leave her…for his family.

"fine….if that's what you want" Maka said sharply. Soul never heard a tone like that from Maka. Not even once.

He turned around once more, this time he's not going to return. "goodbye, Maka Albarn. Forever" he grumbled then turned to the door and left.

Maka fell to her knees . she couldn't believe she let him leave. She regretted everything she has done at that moment. Everything…..

-FLASH-

Maka hated the sour memory. It was the day that Soul left her. February 14th. Valentine's day.

It hurts so much….even in her heart.

Now, she decided she hated Valentine's day. She hated the chocolates. She hated the flowers. She hated everything related to that day. Even music.

Music reminded her of Soul again.

Never will she do that. Remembering…..Soul Eater Evans. Not again.

Then, she heard a knock coming from the front door. She looked at the clock that stood on her bedside table.

12 midnight. The date? February 14th.

Freaking Valentine's day. The day she hated the most.

Who in their right mind would come to her apartment in the middle of the night?

Edward Cullen, maybe?

'Nah. He's a fictional character. Who would care?', she thought.

The knocking grew louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh!" Maka yelled, rather annoyed.

She stood up from her bed and grabbed a bathrobe. Maka walked out of her room and went to the front door. The knocking grew even louder. "what is it that you could possibly-" she said when she opened the door but she stopped in mid-sentence.

Standing before her is a boy, about sixteen, with shaggy white hair, crimson eyes , sharp teeth and wearing a black headband, an orange t-shirt with a black jacket above it, black pants and running shoes. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

Soul flashed his cute but surely missed grin. "ey, tiny tits. Happy valentine's day" he said.

"s-soul?" Maka stammered . "i- I thought you're never coming back?"

"I did. I'm sorry I lied Maka. Look, I've been hard on you,leaving like that but i-" but Soul was cut off in mid-sentence when Maka ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"you baka! Do you have any idea how lonely I was? Do you have any idea how I missed you? Huh? Do you?" she yelled as the tears from her eyes ran to Soul's shirt.

Soul's face softened as he hugged the vunerable girl .

He lifted Maka's face close to his. "I know that. I'm sorry that I left you. I did that all because I love you, Maka. I never wanted for you to feel alone. I left because I thought you needed space. I'm so sorry" he said. Then, he leaned down and kissed her.

Maka felt the heated blush that came to her face as her eyes fluttered to a close. She felt Soul's pressed lips against hers . she felt out of place. Maybe even akward, but with Soul, never will she feel that.

Soul pulled away. "I love you,Maka. I'll never leave you again. I promise." He said.

Maka only nodded. She helped Soul carry his bags and went inside the house, now starting a brand new beginning.


End file.
